


Genie in a Bottle

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon seeks and finds a genie to save his sister, Cassiopeia. Little does he know the genie doesn't just grant wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Will I ever tire of this couple? Probably not.  
> I've wanted to write Malzahar as a genie since I got mystery gifted the skin ages and ages ago. A friend and I talked about and talked about this idea until finally...  
> I sat down and started writing. So I hope you'll enjoy it!

Cassiopeia was all but on her deathbed, Talon looking to Katarina's white face, her panic evident. He had to do something.

Talon had read in a book about a legendary genie, had heard of a clan that guarded a lamp for unexplainable reasons. Some story-tellers had even gone as far to say that the group had the genie bound to the lamp, able to control its power at will.

“I'm going to try to find it, Kat,” He told her quietly as they stood by Cassiopeia's bed. “I'm going to go look for a cure.”

She looked at him and shook her head; “There's nothing to be done, Talon.” The sadness in her voice shook him to the core. Talon would do anything to never hear her speak that way again.

So late in the night, he dressed in his assassin gear, and left for the fabled temple of the lamp.

 

Scoping the place out, all he could prove was that there was in fact, a lamp, and a handful of well-armed guards protecting the place. What was odd however, was that the lamp was not kept behind glass, but rather in one man's room.

There wasn't enough time to question it, Talon slipping in, disarming the men silently, moving through the halls.

When he opened the room, the man was asleep on the bed, the lamp tucked under him. Cursing, he walked across the room before removing the lamp carefully.

As he turned to dash out the window, the man in the bed suddenly appeared behind him, reaching for the lamp. Surprised, he threw a knife, somehow missing a direct hit; the man was now in front of him. Throwing yet another blade, this one caught his shoulder, making him cry out; it was all Talon needed, leaping through the window and dashing away.

Talon did not stop, though he saw the man appear outside the window, screaming for him to stop.

Ignoring him, he ran all the way to his safe house before he was assured he could examine his treasure in peace.

 

Staring at it for a moment, he carefully analyzed the strange writing across it. The lamp was a golden color, with writing that almost appeared to glow blue in some places. With a deep breath, he rubbed across it, the last breath of hope he had in himself invested in this one second.

A smoke filled the room, Talon dropping into a defensive stance; once it cleared enough he could see again, a handsome tan man was in before him.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked; Talon snorted, holding the lamp up. “Okay,” The genie drug out the end of the word. “What happened to Kassadin?”

“Was that the man who had you before? I took this from him. You belong to me now.”

The genie laughed merrily, as if he couldn't believe Talon's words. “Alright then, what's your name, _master_?”

And the phrasing of that word did such things to his mind that he had to take a breath in to remind himself he had stolen a genie for a very specific reason.

“Talon.”

Smiling, the genie mouthed his name, as if tasting it on his tongue. It was hard to not watch him; his movements and mannerisms were all so alluring.

“Alright, Talon, what's your first wish?”

“My sister, Cassiopeia, she's dying. I wish... I wish she were better. Make her better.”

Nodding, the genie waved his hand, “It's done. Next.”

But Talon hadn't thought of a next, or anything else he wanted; that's all he needed so that's all he had. “I need proof,” He began to tuck the lamp into his pocket, when the genie frowned, unhappily.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No?” Talon squinted at him, trying to mask how annoying this genie could also be.

With an angry huff, the genie dissipated into the lamp, Talon leaving to rush back to his home.

 

At the mansion, doctors were milling around outside of Cassiopeia's room, Talon startled by seeing them whispering to each other in hushed tones. Shoving past, he entered the room, seeing Katarina speaking to Cassiopeia pleasantly. Sucking a breath, Talon tried to hold back the wave of emotion that overtook him. Cassiopeia held out her arms to him and he stepped forward to embrace her.

“It's a miracle,” Katarina shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

“Like magic,” Talon whispered in reply, stroking Cassiopeia's hair in silence.

 

That night Talon paced his room, the lamp on his desk, staring at it with narrow eyes. Finally, he rubbed the lamp and once more the genie poured forth.

“Think of something else?” He asked in a bored intonation, falling into Talon's chair irritably.

“What happens when my wishes are all used?”  
Shrugging, the genie looked at him as if he were insane. “I don't know. I just go back into the lamp. You're the first person outside of Kassadin I've seen in about a thousand years.”

When he said that, he turned to look the genie up and down. “How old are you?”

Standing, he crossed the room, leaning into whisper into his ear; “I don't kiss and tell, Talon.” Cold lips pressed into the spot just below Talon's earlobe, making him suck in a breath.

“A name. Do you have a name?” He wanted to push him back, but he was too nervous to touch him.

“Malzahar,” Gentle teeth touched his lobe, sucking into the skin into his mouth.

Gasping, Talon did push back, hands meeting something solid when he touched Malzahar.

Stepping back, Malzahar only smiled, “What? Didn't think I'd be solid?”

“I don't- I didn't- What are you?”

“A genie,” Malzahar walked to his desk, picking up a paperweight and turning it in his hands. “You rub the lamp, I come forward, you make three wishes, I leave. Easy enough.”

“So you fixed Cassi? That was you?”

“Yes, Talon,” The object clinked loudly when he put it back onto the table, coming round now to face Talon once more. “Don't believe in my magic, do you? Want to see something as proof? Just wish for something else. I can prove to you my strength, but I can't use it without orders.”

Those bright eyes were so intent and focused, no pupil evident in them... Talon pulled him into a harsh kiss in a quick motion, tired of forcing himself to hold back.

The laughter that poured from Malzahar's throat was so melodic and beautiful, Talon had to steady himself. “Is that what you want? I won't make you wish for that...” And those lips were pressed up to his again, body pulled forward against Malzahar's.

Talon reached out to slide a hand up Malzahar's shirt, but nothing met his hand but skin, cold and strange; it didn't fit Malzahar's bright eyes or devilish smile. For some reason, he wanted Malzahar to feel warm, to be more real.

“I undressed for you, since it's only a choice that I appear to have clothing anyway,” Malzahar replied smiling, sliding a hand up Talon's side, reaching back to unzip his outfit. Stepping back, Talon knew he'd be faster, peeling out of his outfit with haste. Slightly aback from Malzahar he could see the man's body, amazed at how toned and angular everything was; letting his eyes drift lower, he quickly flicked his eyes back to Malzahar's face with a smile.

“I assure you, that's not magic,” Malzahar replied to his leering, not appearing shy in anyway.

Cocking an eyebrow, Talon let out a chuckle, “You aren't planning to use that on me, are you?”

“You want to wish for something else?” His smile was toothy and dangerous.

“No,” Talon replied; he really wasn't afraid of Malzahar's mild threat. “Do you give oral?” By now, he was undressed, standing in the room, letting Malzahar do his half of the evaluation.

“If that's all you want,” His feet never seemed to move, but Malzahar did, drifting forward to be just in front of Talon. “Then that's easy enough to oblige, _master_ ,” Kneeling in front of him, Malzahar grasped his cock, licking up and down it before taking it into his mouth.

Gasping, Talon let his hands tangle into Malzahar's hair, trying to not gag the man, but it didn't seem to matter. Malzahar groaned a little at his hair being pulled, but not once did he make a sound that implicated he was being choked. The fact that he probably didn't actually breath kind of spooked Talon, but he tried to ignore it.

Still, his tongue was wet and warmer than his flesh, lips tightening on him in the best of ways. Hands ghosted his body, finger tips dipped and dragging, running across Talon's skin in remarkably sensual ways. A hand caressed his sac when Malzahar began to deep-throat his cock and it tore a little gasp from his throat. Chuckling at the sound, Malzahar's other hand snaked behind him to tease his ass, Talon letting out a cry when he was penetrated.

That finger pushed in and arched so easily, that Talon couldn't even warn Malzahar before he came into his mouth, groaning his pleasure.

Swallowing, Malzahar tugged his finger out from inside Talon, smiling as he stood. “Oh, so you liked that? You could wish for a lover or-” His mouth was immediately occupied by Talon kissing him to shut him up.

“You'll stay with me until I can think of what else I want, so stop pestering me about it.”

Sneering, Malzahar stepped back, “Do you want me to just go into the lamp until you're hard again?” His anger was palpable, clothing appearing once more to cover his body.

“I don't care what you do,” Talon answered honestly, turning his back; if he truly had no powers unless he was commanded, Talon felt no reason to worry about him.

Flipping back the covers of his bed, he crawled in, looking back to see Malzahar still standing in the middle of the room, his expression conflicted.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Kassadin always makes me get back into the lamp...” It would be hard to tell what he was looking at with those eyes.

“Well, I'm not Kassadin,” Talon replied, rolling over into the blankets and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke the next morning, Malzahar was sitting beside the window, watching with fascination as the sun rose. His sigh was clearly not meant to be overheard, but Talon shifted in the bed, giving away that he was awake.

“Morning, master,” Malzahar greeted, turning in Talon's direction now. The light made him look quite attractive, the glow distracting from how inhuman his eyes could appear.

“Come here,” Talon beckoned him forward.

Floating over, Malzahar sat on Talon's bed before being pulled forward into a kiss. He responded gently, not resisting as Talon pulled him down. Kissing was little pecks, interspersed with deeper kisses, back and forth with little stopping. Talon actually had to push back at one point, snatching in a breath before diving back in. Malzahar stroked his hair, touched his arms and stomach, those cold fingers feeling his skin, almost prying at the muscles below.

Placing his lips beside Malzahar's ears, Talon whispered, “I want to fuck you.”

“Oh yeah?” Malzahar replied, that laughter from earlier just barely contained. “That's fine.” Sitting back on Talon's thighs, he smiled down; Talon was still naked from the night prior and Malzahar merely gave it thought to be the same. “Don't fall in love with me.”

Watching as Malzahar made no moves he could see, Talon's lotion from the bathroom appeared in his hand. Seeing Talon's surprise he smiled, “Just a parlor trick. It doesn't take much energy to open tiny portals for small items...” Lifting his hips, he opened the container and smeared some over Talon's erection. Before now, it had been pinned below Malzahar's thighs, hard and throbbing against his stomach. Holding it up, Malzahar sunk down on Talon's cock, letting out a short groan as he sat onto it.

Talon found his hands flying to Malzahar's hips, guiding him down, gasping at the tightness that closed over his dick. When Malzahar began to move, he had to bite his lips from not crying out; Malzahar undulated easily on him, moving up and down, rolling his hips. Though no breath escaped those lips, noises of pleasure and words of encouragement poured from Malzahar. Talon found himself gasping, lithe cold fingers still wandering his chest and body. When he came it was all but blinding, Malzahar still moving as he finished out his orgasm.

Opening his eyes, he could see Malzahar was erect, but the genie was already tugging himself up and off, making to sit beside Talon. Snatching him forward, Talon kissed him hotly, their bodies pressed together once more.

“Let me do something for you.”

“It doesn't matter,” Malzahar replied flatly. This voice made Talon frown, wishing he could search those wash out eyes for the emotion behind that response.

“Can you not-”

“I can.”

“Then let me. My hand at the very least.”

Huffing, Malzahar sat back on Talon again and waited. Wrapping his fingers around Malzahar's cock, Talon began to stroke, watching how Malzahar's eyelids fluttered while he worked. His other hand traced his pubic bone, the flatness of his stomach. There wasn't a great deal of vocal or physical feedback, but Malzahar's eyes finally appeared to focus back to Talon's face and now Talon could feel the tightening of muscles at Malzahar's stomach. Stroking faster, he was pleased to hear Malzahar moan, jerking into his hand, but nothing came out. It was obvious Malzahar had climaxed, from the way his body stiffened and how flushed he looked now, but no ejaculate.

Noting his mild surprise, Malzahar shrugged. “I don't bleed either. No need for bodily functions when you're immortal.”

“How are you sure?”

The way he tilted his head said all he really needed, but Malzahar still replied. “Do you really need to ask?”

There was a knock and Talon panicked, but Malzahar was already vanishing away. Throwing the covers over his naked body, Talon called out, “Who is it?”

“Katarina. I'm taking Cassiopeia to her doctor for her final check up. You have a job on the table, just to let you know. Need it taken care of before the week's out.”

Standing, he heard her pad away down the hall; he rubbed the lamp once more, Malzahar reappearing.

“Oh, so you've already thought of your next wish?”

“No,” There was an odd pause. “Want to shower with me?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Malzahar was clearly about to sass him, but Talon shook his head. “Just join me.”

Rolling his eyes, Malzahar nodded, “Fine, sure, whatever you want.”

For all the annoyance Malzahar had just exhibited, he sure looked excited when Talon started the water. He put his hand into the water before Talon, smiling when it was warm enough. Though he waited for Talon to get in first, he was right behind, almost giggling in the water's spray.

“I haven't bathed in... ages,” Malzahar sighed.

Handing him a bottle, Talon nodded at it. “Wash your hair, too. Enjoy it.” He himself was working sudsy bubbles all over his body with the bar of soap. Squeezing the liquid out, Malzahar brought his hand up to his nose to inhale deeply before rubbing it into his hair. Talon found himself staring; how strange he seemed. His amazement with what Talon found ordinary, was remarkably endearing.

Washing the gel from his hair, Malzahar nodded to Talon; “May I wash your hair?”

With a short nod, Talon turned his back, allowing Malzahar's fingers to work through his locks. It was comforting in a strange way, the hot water making Malzahar's body feel more normal. Once Malzahar had finished his task, he pressed at Talon's shoulder lightly, so Talon took over the action. Under the water, he waited until he could feel all the suds wash away before opening his eyes once more.

Those eyes were studying him with a hunger Talon couldn't quite comprehend. In this light, it was almost as if he could finally read what Malzahar was thinking.

But the water was starting to run colder, and he realized it was time to get out. “Finish up before the water gets cold,” He commanded, stepping out of the shower to reach for a towel.

Moments after, Malzahar joined, having left the water running; Talon remedied the problem, pushing a towel into Malzahar's hands.

“I can just think away the-”

“Do it like a normal person would anyway.”

Slowly, Malzahar rubbed the towel across his body, clearly finding the sensation unfamiliar. “Do you bathe every day?”  
“If I'm not working, yeah,” Talon replied, having finished, so he headed back into his room. “I'll likely be taking up a job today, so you won't be out and about until it's finished. I'm sorry.” The apology was tacked on to the end as an after thought, but when he turned he saw Malzahar staring at him intently.

“Did you just apologize to me?”

“Yes,” Talon nodded, assured it had been the right decision. “You may be a genie, but it doesn't mean you should have to be confined all the time. You should be allowed to do some things of your own free will.”

“Free will?” Malzahar looked as if someone had slapped him. Talon was finding clothes to wear, likely starting the mission today, unless it was inopportune. He had planned to keep the lamp with him at all times, not having enough trust to just leave it laying around. But Malzahar was standing in the middle of the room, looking to his hands and flexing his fingers.

“No one speaks of free will to me.” The words seemed loud in the hush that fallen over the room. “After I got my powers, Kassadin ascended this plane as well so he could ensure I never used my powers for purposes he didn't deem good ever again. Last night was the first time I've seen the sunrise in easily a thousand years.” He turned to look at Talon now, narrowing his eyes, “Who are you?”

“Talon.”

Snorting, Malzahar shook his head. Opening his room's door now that he was dressed, he walked down to the kitchen. Since Malzahar had no instructions otherwise, he followed.

“Why is no one here? It's such a big house.”

“We're assassins. It's not in our interest to have a lot of people milling about.”

“That seems counter intuitive.”

“Maybe to you,” Talon mumbled, grabbing the packet from the table, tearing it open. Just a run of the mill assassination, nothing that couldn't be handled today. “I'm going to head out to take care of this now, but once it's done I can let you out once more.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Malzahar shrugged, vanishing into the lamp.

He didn't believe Talon's words, namely because he never believed anyone anymore. Though Talon had treated him better than anyone he'd dealt with in a long time, thousands of years of lies and empty promises were hard to ignore.

But just the thought of free will alone made his head kind of spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You're all wonderful <3


	3. Chapter 3

The job took longer than Talon would have liked, still wrapping it up before Friday, but with much more blood involved than originally forecasted. After he'd showered, he rubbed the lamp, to be greeted by Malzahar, looking almost confused.

“It's only been a few days.”

Making a hum for a yes, Talon nodded; “So you do have a concept of time inside the lamp?”

“I do,” Malzahar replied, looking around the room, inspecting it a bit closer now that it seemed he might actually be staying.

“Then how do you not know how old you are?” He asked flatly, annoyed that Malzahar didn't know this answer. Removing his clothes, he threw what needed washed into the hamper, the rest he hung up once more.

“You act like it's easy to feel the flow of time while you sit in a space of nothingness, given nothing to do, nothing to look forward to, and no promise of it ever getting better. I stopped paying attention, Talon, or at least I tried to.”

“Were you always a genie?” Talon decided to sit at his desk.

“No,” Malzahar answered, floating to his bed to sit on it. Touching the pillows and fingering the covers, he shook his head. “No, I started out human, just like you. I was given the gift of foresight, and it led me to find a way to use magic. However, when I returned, I was accused of abusing my new found power and was sentenced accordingly.” He pointed at the lamp. “The terms of my sentence are written on that, all the warnings about who I truly am are written there. Not that I think anyone could read it anymore, besides Kassadin.”

“What is Kassadin then?”

“My eternal guardian. He's to keep me in check, prevent me from causing harm.”

His explanations were so flat, as if he were reading them from a book. “What did you do that requires such a harsh punishment?”

Shaking his head as he looked to Talon through his bangs, Malzahar all but chuckled. “Talon, from one sinner to another, trust me when I say don't ask. I can smell the blood on you. Can you not smell it on me?”

“You smell like nothing,” Talon replied, frowning. “You carry no scent whatsoever.”

“And neither do you. Most killers aren't trying to be remembered, am I right? Better to be nondescript in every way possible.”

“How many.”

“The entire village. I was on the warpath to the next when Kassadin apprehended me.” A tiny portal opened near his finger, a claw trying to stretch through it. “He has to be looking for me, Talon. There's no way he'll let this slide lightly.”

“I'm not returning you until I've used all my wishes.”

“Then use them already,” Malzahar stood up angrily. “You keep me here like some-”  
But his voice froze in his throat as Talon stood, crossing the room in three quick steps, jerking Malzahar down into a kiss.

“Do you want me to send you back?”

“No,” Malzahar replied, face crumbling from its mask of conceit.

“Then what's wrong with being here?”

“I-” A thousand things ran across his face, but when he closed his eyes, his reply shook Talon. “I don't want to get my hopes up.”

Kissing Malzahar again slower, Talon looked at him carefully. “What would you be hoping for?”

“Freedom.” The response was said as if the word were an entirely foreign concept. “I found my power around age twenty and have known no life but the inside of that lamp for a long time. What would it be like to live free of it once more?”

“Is that something I can wish for?” Talon asked, finding it strange that he'd even think it.

But there was conflict on Malzahar's face when he said it, those brows furling as he stepped away from Talon's hold.

“My powers weren't given to me as a kindness. I owe the void to fulfill their prophecy. I think the only way you could free me is to force me to abandon my mission. I don't think I could handle that.”

“But who cares? You want freedom, get freedom from all of it. Not Kassadin, not this “void.” Everything would be your own choice once again.”

“Hah, as if you know anything of freedom, _adopted_ son of Marcus DuCouteau, personal clean-up crew of his family. Even now that he's gone, you're still tripping over yourself to serve him.”

“I chose this-”

“You're waiting for him to return so he will pat you on the head like the good dog that you are and you can feel like you're worth something once more. Don't speak to me of freedom!” Malzahar's voice shook the room as he shouted, Talon finding his anger.

Stepping forward, he snatched Malzahar's collar, jerking him forward. “Marcus has been gone for almost five years. If I wanted to go, Katarina would understand and wish me well but, I don't want to, Malzahar. This is the life I chose, and I intend to live my life under the service of the DuCouteau family until I die. You can claim that's not freedom, but it's better than what you have, under lock and key of some man who doesn't even let you out long enough to see the sunrise. So tell me if I can help you or stop acting like a child.”

“Don't waste your wishes on me.”

Pulling him into a kiss, Talon nipped his lip, shoving his tongue into Malzahar's mouth as he parted his lips. Replying equally, Malzahar grabbed Talon's hips, tugging him closer to himself. The illusion of his clothes were gone once more, Malzahar groping at Talon's bare skin.

“Make love to me.”

“What?” Malzahar questioned with a frown.

“Fuck me. Whatever, I don't care.”

“Look, we aren't lovers, I don't want-”

“Do it or I'll wish for it.”

“Wish for it, I dare you.”

Grabbing his dick and squeezing hard, Talon shook his head. “You'll give it to me anyway.”

Groaning, Malzahar lost his senses for all but half a second, head thrown back in pleasure. The next thing he did was shove Talon hard into the bed, a hand at his shoulder to keep him pinned. “I'm not making love to you, _master_.”

Talon dug his nails into Malzahar's chest, the genie groaning while he pushed Talon's legs apart. From somewhere the lotion appeared again, Malzahar letting him go for now while he prepped Talon's ass. Sitting up, Talon bit at Malzahar's neck, clawing at his back. Growling, Malzahar shoved two fingers into Talon's ass, scissoring aggressively, before finger fucking him.

“Your dick,” Talon moaned, not wanting just this from Malzahar.

“I thought you didn't want me to use that on you, _master_.”

“Just fucking get to it,” He hissed, biting harshly into Malzahar's shoulder.

“As you wish,” Malzahar whispered, shoving him by the throat into the bed now. Surprised, Talon dug his nails into Malzahar's arm, trying to shred skin now. The flesh gave way, but the marks vanished almost as he was making them, no trace of a bruise at where he'd tried to mark him earlier.

Using some more of the lotion on his own cock, Malzahar slammed into Talon with no sympathy, immediately taking a demanding pace. He didn't let up on Talon's neck either, keeping pressure there until Talon thought he'd surely pass out before letting go.

“Scream for me.”

Talon was all but howling as Malzahar returned to touching him, no longer the gentle sensations from earlier, but letting his nails carve paths in his chest, pinching and pulling with his fingers. Finally, he leaned down, sucking and biting at Talon's neck, working for a large hickey.

“T-Touch me-” Talon tried to demand, but his words were cut off as Malzahar kissed his mouth. It felt like forever as they made out, Malzahar's cock still slamming into him before finally those cold fingers wrapped around his cock.

Shouting against his lips from the chilly touch, Talon felt all but blinded when he came, ejaculating all over his stomach and Malzahar's hand.

Opening his eyes, he saw Malzahar's face, brows furled in concentration and pleasure, finally breaking over with a groan. The look of this man over him made him shudder; it was his body that brought Malzahar such pleasure. He wanted him, wanted to keep Malzahar forever.

And when those white wash eyes connected with his own, Talon pulled him into a kiss. Malzahar replied with equal tenderness, gazing at all the marks he'd left on Talon as the kiss broke off.

“I can't heal those...”

“It's fine,” Talon said, sitting up as well. “They'll heal on their own.” For a few moments, they just stared at one another, Talon's fingers tracing where the hickey should have been at Malzahar's neck. “How do I wish for your freedom?”

There was a cold chill in the room and then Kassadin spoke, “I'm afraid you don't, Talon. He needs to come back with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you for reading. ;) sorry about the cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

Both he and Malzahar were startled, Malzahar's face going as white as a ghost. His normally chilly skin was all but freezing now, withdrawing from Talon's body quickly.

“Kassadin-” Malzahar began but the intruder was by the bed in seconds, looking to Talon.

“Where is the lamp?”

Talon had forgotten that it was in his outfit from his mission, in his dirty clothes hamper right now.

“I'm not giving him to you.” He managed the whole sentence out before Kassadin clamped down on his throat in a move of speed he couldn't even see.

“I will only ask once more, Talon. The lamp, where is it?”

Malzahar lunged at Kassadin, yelling abuses at him and shoving him away from Talon. The assassin was trying to think quickly; he didn't want to waste his wishes here. On his floor, Kassadin and Malzahar fell to blows, Kassadin's voice hissing demands to Malzahar. He didn't have to obey clearly, shouting and crying.

“Just leave me alone. For a few days, fuck, just let me pretend I can make my own decisions.”

“You're out of control,” Kassadin returned, flipping the genie below him. “You murdered innocents with no regard for their lives. Convince me you wouldn't go right back to doing that again if you could.”

“How does it not eat away at you?” Malzahar screamed, voice cracked and terrifying. “How can you ignore the Void's call? Why does it not demand anything from you?”

“It does!” Kassadin returned in equal fury, shaking Malzahar below him. “I've been trying to save you for thousands of years and you continually refuse my help. We could escape this, we could-”

Talon wasn't going to watch them fight, dashing to the closet, snatching the lamp with his emergency bag and dashing from the room quickly. He could hear Kassadin shouting, but from the corner of his eye he watched Malzahar grab his ankle throwing him back to the floor.

Neither man was bruised or injured, the only give away to their fight at all being Kassadin's torn clothing and their messed up hair. Immortality was terrifying.

 

He was fast, an assassin needed the skill to escape any situation; there was a safe house less than a mile away, which he stopped in to actually dress before moving again. Kassadin would likely be busy for a while, Malzahar able to fight him freely since Kassadin couldn't command him to stop.

What could he wish for? He thought angrily. Wasting his final wish before getting Malzahar's freedom seemed foolish. Why couldn't he think of anything?

On the move again, Talon would like to travel at least two towns before stopping. Though he wanted to rub the lamp and bring Malzahar here with him, he wasn't sure how long he should wait.

His journey took half the night, finding a place he thought safe enough before rubbing the lamp.

Malzahar appeared in front of him, looking bedraggled and wild, his eyes wide from a fight that had clearly still been going on.

“Talon,” Malzahar uttered, his voice quiet and raw.

“You two were still fighting.”

“You left me.”

“You're safe now. If I could get away, I knew I could get you away.”

Looking around, Malzahar realized the truth in his words. Sighing, the genie nodded. “Thank you,” He mumbled. Reaching for Malzahar, Talon couldn't deny he was a bit surprised when the genie obliged his silent request, fitting into his arms.

“Just wish that I'm yours. It's easy enough.”

“And what, replace Kassadin? No thanks.”

“Talon, this has been as close to freedom as I could have ever hoped for. Just wish for your last two wishes and get rid of me. I'll remember these days.”

“No. I want you.”

“We've fucked like, twice, Talon. You can't seriously be in love-”

But Talon grabbed his collar pulling him into a kiss, nipping his lips to deepen it quickly. He let it continue for a bit before pushing Talon back some.

“You're kidding. What did I take your virginity?”

“No,” Talon growled. “I like you. I don't want to stop knowing you just because you are some fucking prophet of a bullshit nether world.”

“It's my mission in-”

“I don't give a fuck. It looks like it hasn't benefited you in any way.”

“How dare-”

“Did you always want whatever the Void wanted? Can you even remember anymore?”

Malzahar shoved out of his arms, stepping three steps away, crossing his arms; it wasn't like he had anywhere to go. Even if he went back into the lamp, it wouldn't matter. Talon could have him back with a simple rub of the lamp at any point.

“Before...” He started quietly, Talon looking up from his bag of rations; he'd moved past the conversation having assumed it was over when Malzahar turned away. “Before I became a genie or a prophet of the Void, I was just a seer. The village I lived in had such high expectations of me... But when I told them I was seeing darker visions, they ignored me. Eventually, they grew angry, so I wandered into the desert on my own, following the words of the Void that called me.”

“Talon, if you chose Marcus, I chose the Void. I can't imagine being anything other than the person I am now.”

“Choose me.”

Laughing openly, Malzahar turned back to look at Talon. “Why?”

“I'll set you free of that lamp. Just be mine.”

Stepping back to be closer to Talon, he grabbed his chin, glaring at him. “Would you be happy when I slaughtered your sisters? When I burned down the nation you called home? How about when I had finally killed every last human and just you and I were all that was left? Would you be happy then?”

“I can set you free of the Void, too.”

“Are you even listening?” Malzahar growled, squeezing Talon's chin harder. “I don't want to be without the Void's power.”

“What if I didn't give you a choice?”

He shook now, growing angrier. “Make your wishes, Talon. Make your wishes and make it to where I never have to see you again.”

“No,” Talon returned, gripping Malzahar wrist and twisting; he likely didn't have the physical power Malzahar did, but he knew how to fight. One didn't make a career of being an assassin by luck. It only made sense that he be able to overpower someone stronger. The skill had saved his life more than once.

Letting his face go, Malzahar tried to step back, but Talon maintained his grip.

“Stop acting like that's what you want. Start trying to think for yourself.”

“You stop talking like you understand me, you utter piece of-”

Talon kissed him, but Malzahar shoved him back. Malzahar didn't shake himself free of Talon's grasp, stumbling forward as Talon tried to stay upright as he tripped backwards.

“Is that how you solve everything? Just fuck it out if things don't work in your favor? You're just as awful as Kassadin, assuming I'm some puppet to manipulate-”

“I wish you had to tell me the truth.”

Malzahar's mouth was open to continue berating him, but he snapped it shut as the magic took effect.

“You have to tell me the truth now, right?”

“Yes,” He growled out, obviously pissed at what Talon had chosen for a wish.

“Do you, Malzahar, want to be the Void's puppet?”

“No.” Those blank eyes widened, his fingers around his neck in a second as if his own words had betrayed him.

“Then I wish you and Kassadin were freed of the Void, given the opportunity to make decisions just as you were before their influence over you.”

“No-” Malzahar screamed, falling with a gasp of air, collapsing to his knees. Talon jumped forward to catch him, Kassadin at the doorway of this safe house somehow as well.

“What have you done?” Kassadin asked, looking down at his hands; the glow he'd possessed disappearing from his body.

“You should both be free to make your own decisions. Not whatever other entity had you both chained.”

Shaking his head, Kassadin sighed. “I leave him in your care for now, Talon. I never lost what it was to be human, so I will come to adjust far faster than he will. He'll need a great deal of assistance, just so you understand.”

“I'm willing to do whatever he needs.”

“We'll see how long your dedication lasts,” Kassadin nodded to him and left.

 

It took several hours for Malzahar to wake up, his eyes possessing a pupil now, blue in color with a strange sheen. They looked far more normal than the white washed strange look from before, but it still wasn't truly natural.

“Talon-” He mumbled out, gasping in a breath right after, choking himself and coughing. Malzahar's hand was up against his mouth, feeling his breath on his hand. “I-it was real...”

Talon could tell this would escalate into a panic attack, so he rubbed Malzahar's back gently letting the now mortal Malzahar try to cope with what had happened.

“No,” Malzahar breathed out quietly, grabbing his own arm to scratch himself. Intervening, Talon held his hand from doing anything too drastic. “No,” He struggled, his voice getting louder with each shout. “No!”

“Malzahar,” Those frantic blue eyes locked onto Talon, finally seeing him.

“Why?” He whispered, a shaking hand reaching to touch Talon's face.

“You deserve your freedom, Malzahar. Just be human again. You'll be okay.”

Closing his eyes, he shook his head taking in a raspy breath. “I'm hungry,” He finally mumbled, sitting up slowly. Handing him a meal replacement bar, Talon watched him try to undo it with shaking fingers. Prying it away carefully, he opened it, giving it back to Malzahar.

At the first bite, he looked overwhelmed; his eyes filling with tears.

“Try and eat it if you can, Malzahar.”

In silence, he chewed and cried silently, making it through the whole bar before Talon helped him into a bed, able to see how tired he was. In the quiet of the night, he vowed to watch him until he could take care of himself, but then he would give him the option to leave, knowing that Malzahar had to choose him for this to have been the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you lovely readers and kudo givers. You guys are all so sweet! <3


	5. Chapter 5

His recovery was hard and to say he was bitter about it all was truly making light of the situation. Talon struggled to handle him, not willing to take him near his family as Malzahar continued to threaten him physically.

It was worse because he was still bound by the magic that forced him to tell the truth, so Talon learned after the first punch to take him seriously.

Though when he cried in fear of being mortal again, his words tore at Talon's heart; the things he said, how much he fought to just remember to eat or sleep... Talon ended up having to baby him through all of his day-to-day normal activities.

“I don't know how to do this,” Malzahar said in the middle of the night one night, his eyes open just staring at the ceiling.

“No one does,” Talon replied honestly.

Turning slowly, Malzahar shook his head. “No, I mean the silence. I've always either had visions or the Void shouting in my head. I don't know how to deal with the quiet.”

“Come here,” He motioned to his bed; Malzahar came over promptly, crawling into Talon's arms.

Putting Malzahar's ear against his chest, he continued to breath normally. “Focus on something else then.”

Sighing sadly, Malzahar wrapped his arms around Talon; for a while, Talon just listened to his breathing until he knew Malzahar was asleep. Then he kissed his head and settled down to sleep.

 

A couple weeks later, Malzahar was managing alright on his own, no longer threatening Talon harm. The now mortal still climbed into his bed most nights, preferring having Talon's body next to his. At the change, Talon proposed returning to the DuCouteau mansion.

“I don't know,” Malzahar answered, looking a bit startled.

“You don't have to come,” But inside Talon wanted Malzahar to want to come with him so badly. He'd grown possessive of the handsome man.

“No,” He answered slowly, “I'll come with you.”

The journey back took roughly two days, Talon having really skipped town when he ran. His sisters were confused when he came back, having both been away when the fight happened at the house. Neither said anything about the fact that he had a man following him, not really caring what his reasoning was for having an extra with him.

“Just so long as he doesn't interfere with anything,” Katarina had said with a shrug.

For a while, Malzahar pretty much clung to Talon's side, not adventuring out of his room unless Talon took him from there. It took some time before he felt he could leave Malzahar on his own to actually take a job.

And when he came back, Malzahar was asleep on the floor, having passed out there some hours earlier.

“I forgot to sleep,” He whispered in apology when he was woken up. Talon made him a schedule with exact times and posted it on the wall.

“Just follow that. Verbatim.” Talon never walked in on him asleep on the floor again.

 

The first time he caught Malzahar out of the room on his own, he was talking to Cassiopeia on one of the couches. She thought he was cute, like a pet of Talon's and treated him as such. The behavior grated on Talon's nerves, but Malzahar never seemed bothered by it.

Today she was petting his head as she spoke to him.

“He made lunch all on his own,” Cassiopeia informed Talon.

_He saved your life_ , he thought to himself silently, trying to tolerate his sister's antics. “That's good,” Was all that left his mouth.

Talon went up to his room, a bit surprised when Malzahar did not immediately follow. Maybe it was he who was starting to see Malzahar as a pet instead of Cassiopeia.

But about ten minutes later, the man appeared at his door, entering without a word. Though Malzahar slept in this room, he did have his own room right next door to Talon's. Instead of sleeping there, Malzahar would crawl into bed with Talon, shoving Talon into the wall in his sleep.

The thing was, this behavior didn't annoy Talon anymore; in fact, he kind of liked sleeping in the same bed as someone else and missed it on the road.

“Let's have sex tonight,” Malzahar said while he thought about things, putting up his equipment about the room.

“What?”

“ _Let's have sex tonight,_ ” He reiterated, looking at Talon like he should have already understood.

Of course, this was a conversation he hadn't been expecting. Not that he didn't want to have sex with Malzahar, he just thought that Malzahar didn't want him.

A second thought had cropped up during Malzahar's recovery, that maybe Malzahar had never wanted him and that was why Talon never even thought to bring it up. Even when Malzahar humped in his sleep, hands roaming Talon's body suggestively, Talon had stayed tight-lipped. He had done his absolute best to not rush Malzahar's recovery, trying to ensure he was as neutral a party as he could possibly be.

“Alright,” Talon agreed, shrugging out of his shirt, working off his pants.

That's when his hands were interrupted, Malzahar gripping his wrists and pulling them away. “Can we try to make it a romantic thing instead of you just wanting to fuck?”

Freezing, Talon turned to glare at Malzahar. “Fine. Taking me to dinner?”

“If I could afford it,” Malzahar said quietly, leaning in to kiss Talon. “Maybe if you didn't treat me like something always on the verge of breaking, you could see how I've fallen for you.”

There hadn't been a time in his life that Talon had sex for more than mutual need, so Malzahar's words kind of threw him off. Luckily, nothing caught him off-guard for long, quickly returning the kiss and pulling Malzahar's scarf to bring him in closer.

“I don't make love.”

“Then let me make love to you.”

“You don't know how.”

“Maybe I could surprise you,” Malzahar whispered back, brushing a hand down Talon's cheek, smiling coyly. His other hand was fooling at Talon's pant button and Talon cocked an eyebrow.

“I think you're full of shit.”

“I can't lie to you, remember?” And at that, he had Talon's pants undone, sliding a hand down to grope Talon gently. “Seriously?” Warm fingers wrapped around Talon's erection, stroking once as Talon jolted to the touch.

“I have needs,” Talon hissed back.

“As do I,” Malzahar grabbed Talon's hand and pressed it against his crotch, letting Talon feel that he was already hard as well. He didn't continue to hold Talon's hand there, kissing at his neck, nipping there lightly before kissing down his chest, kneeling in the process.

Pushing his pants down, Malzahar didn't wait for an invitation, licking Talon's cock before sucking it into his mouth. Talon had a fistful of Malzahar's hair in a flash, tugging desperately as he bobbed on his dick.

And promptly choked when Talon pulled forward on his hair.

Coughing, Malzahar pulled off of Talon's cock, glaring furiously. “You can pull my hair, but choke me again and I'll bite you.”

“Who said I didn't want you to do just that?”

Raising an eyebrow, Malzahar gave Talon a dark look and leaned forward, rubbing his teeth against flesh as he took Talon into his mouth.

Groaning, Talon had to slap a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. There was no way his sisters would be able to overlook this if he was loud. The hand wound in Malzahar's hair didn't loosen in the least, tugging violently as Malzahar gave him such a wild swing of sensations, that he thought he might just come at any second.

What tipped him over though, was a warm finger sliding inside his anus, hitting upon his prostate with an ease Talon had before thought was magic. Crying out Malzahar's name, Talon ejaculated into his mouth, shuddering through his whole body as he came down.

Shining blue eyes met his own dark brown, Malzahar smiling as he swallowed.

“Lay on the bed and let me make love to you.”

And without question, Talon kicked off his pants and rushed to the bed. As he laid on the sheets, he watched as Malzahar took off his outfit with consideration. That blue scarf trailed to the floor, the vest he wore following lightly after, before he worked off his pants, stepping from them as he approached Talon. Before it had just been a thought, but now it was a conscious process, one that Malzahar had yet to fully grow used to.

“Is the lotion in the bathroom?” He asked, standing over Talon in the bed.

“I actually have lube,” Talon said in answer, but nodded regardless; whatever Malzahar needed was in the bathroom.

Walking into the restroom, Malzahar opened several drawers before finding what he was looking for. Slicking up his own cock as he walked, he stroked himself a few times more, just admiring the sensation. Once he was slick, he held Talon's legs apart, looping them over his shoulders before sliding in. As he did, he dumped lube over his dick, knowing it would coat him more and ease things for Talon.

Throwing his head back, Talon had to bite away the noises that threatened to pour from him. It was agony and pleasure blended in such a way he loved so much. As if recalling a time before, Malzahar leaned down and sucked a hickey at Talon's neck, but it wasn't the frantic, angered act like it had been before.

Though it still hurt and he wasn't moving at the same time, Talon broke into a whining call for him to do something.

“As you wish, master,” Malzahar chuckled, using the title without irony for once; it sent shivers through Talon's whole body.

The speed Malzahar demanded from him was too much, groaning and crying out as he pounded into Talon with all of his force.

“M-Malzahar- oh gods-”

“You're not even fully hard yet,” Came the whispered reply, Malzahar's hand stroking him. Not that it was long before he was hard again and almost immediately approaching his orgasm.

He was incoherent in his words, trying to force Malzahar to slow down or speed up or somehow effect how this was just driving him wild. Coming a second time, Talon ejaculated across his own chest, feeling Malzahar jerk against him only moments after.

Letting his eyes shift to Malzahar's face, he watched his face as he climaxed, gasping in air desperately. When Malzahar's eyes finally opened again, he looked like he'd just had a religious experience or something, eyes so wide and amazed. Talon couldn't help the smile that look brought on.

“Was I your first?”

Opening his mouth, that cocky look cropped back up and Malzahar clearly had a nasty quip to throw in his face, but he shut up almost immediately. Closing his eyes and shaking his head once, he then nodded.

“My first as a human in several thousand years, yeah.”

Pulling out, he marveled at the ejaculate and lube that came out with him. Malzahar's amazement was starting to annoy Talon by now, so he jerked Malzahar down onto him, adjusting to kiss Malzahar.

“Will you stay?”

With that melodic laugh, Malzahar nodded. “You already had me from the beginning, Talon. I wouldn't have left you unless you had wished me to go.”

Pulling him in close, Talon rolled to where he was closer to the wall.

“I figured you didn't like being shoved against the wall.”

“Well, you were wrong.”

A quiet chuckle followed that, Malzahar kissing him on the forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Malzahar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end... I just wanted a story where they could end up together... Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate you guys so much!!


End file.
